Where else would you be?
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: –Zachariah me envió 5 años en el futuro, nunca estuve muy seguro que ese futuro fuera real o no, aunque claro, esa fotografía existe así que quizás lo fue—Los ojos de Dean se desviaron a la fotografía una milésima de segundo antes de volver de nuevo a sus manos. –Creo que fue real después de todo. Coda de The end, 5x04.


Basado en el cap 12x02, pero no tiene spoilers de la temporada.

Puesto después de The End.

Where else would you be?

Habían pasado años, pero Dean podía recordarlo con completa claridad.

–Zachariah me envió 5 años en el futuro, nunca estuve muy seguro que ese futuro fuera real o no, aunque claro, esa fotografía existe así que quizás lo fue—Los ojos de Dean se desviaron a la fotografía una milésima de segundo antes de volver de nuevo a sus manos. –Creo que fue real después de todo.

Hubo un ligero silencio, Castiel miro a Dean antes de seguir mirando la fotografía en sus manos, volvió a preguntar, con la misma calma y paciencia que la primera vez: –¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –hizo una pausa, muy pequeña. –En ese futuro, quiero decir, ¿Qué viste?

–Ya sabes, la misma mierda de siempre, un futuro apocalíptico, zonas en cuarentena, muerte, sangre, destrucción, Resident Evil remasterizado. –miro a Cas un segundo, al verlo tan perdido simplemente negó y cerró los ojos. –Lo que muchos temen, simplemente.

Silencio, Dean temía que eso fuera a predominar en su conversación, pero Castiel siguió hablando, paciente pero curioso, después de todo, era él el que aparecía cargando un arma en una fotografía vieja rodeado de desconocidos y un Bobby en silla de ruedas.

–¿Qué lo ocasiono?

Dean suspiro de nuevo, incapaz de ver a Cas pero enderezándose: –Yo, negándome a decirle que sí a Michael. –Castiel frunció el seño y Dean estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir: "No, no es verdad, nada de lo que tu hicieras pudo haber causado nada de eso" o "Zachariah solo trataba de manipularte en ese momento, no es tu culpa" e incluso "Nada de eso es verdad", pero Dean no podía escucharlo, no quería hacerlo, así que continuo antes que Cas pudiera hacerlo. –También Sam diciéndole que sí a Lucifer, aparentemente si no había un arcángel para detenerlo a Lucifer le daban arranques de dominación y destrucción mundial. Lo usual.

Dean trato de reírse, de relajar el ambiente lo suficiente como para que Cas dejara de preguntar, como para poder tomar esa fotografía y esconderla en otro lado, porque realmente no podía deshacerse de ella, era un recordatorio tangible de lo mal que podían ir las cosas si se descuidaba.

Cas no se rió, en cambio miro la fotografía con atención, antes de preguntar en voz baja: – ¿Dónde estabas?

La sonrisa de Dean cayo lentamente, antes de tallarse la cara con exasperación y detener su mano justo sobre sus labios, ahogando un poco el sonido de su voz. –En la resistencia, ¿Dónde más? Aparentemente era el líder de los últimos sobrevivientes de esa zona, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era matar al diablo. Un cazador hasta el final ¿no? –miro a Cas, por primera vez desde que lo encontró jugueteando con la fotografía en sus manos, Castiel lo miraba fijamente, casi como si se estuviera disculpando de algo, como sabiendo lo que sus palaras significaban: "Matar a Sam", posiblemente lo hiciera, Cas siempre sabía leerlo.

Dean trago duro, desviando la mirada de nuevo, creía ser capaz de escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración junto a la de Cas, juraba poder escuchar a Sam en la biblioteca, incluso el sonido que hacían las páginas del libro que seguramente estaba leyendo. Trago de nuevo.

Cas entonces, lentamente. –¿Dónde estaba yo?

Dean recordaba perfectamente donde estaba Cas, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a olvidarlo? El ángel que lo había dado todo por él, que se había corrompido de tal manera que ni siquiera podía ser la sombra o vestigio del ser sobrenatural y poderoso que alguna vez fue, que rescato a Dean del infierno con una sola mano y que hizo a los demonios temblar solamente con su presencia. Un nombre dicho con miedo y respeto, que había sido reducido a algo que incluso los humanos consideraban escoria.

–A mi lado. –dijo con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos, _¿dónde más estarías?_ Pensó.

* * *

Buenas! Tarde mucho en publicar esto a pesar de haberlo escrito al día siguiente de ver el cap, pero no sabia como iniciarlo y decidí dejarlo como ya lo tenía, espero el inicio no sea tan malo.

Espero les haya gustado c:

Tenshi.


End file.
